Bikes generally comprise a fixed frame configuration with the rider purchasing a frame of an approximate correct size and then adjusting the height of the seat by moving the seat-post. As may be appreciated, this limits the range of adjustment possible meaning manufacturers need to supply a variety of frame sizes to cater for varying height riders. This problem exists in both standard bicycles or tricycles with a crank system as well as foot propelled bicycles commonly termed ‘balance bikes’.
For brevity, the term ‘bike’ is hereafter used throughout this specification, but, as should be appreciated, the term bike for this specification also encompasses tricycles, quad wheel configurations or other multi-wheel configurations of non-motorised conveying devices.
One art design improves the range of size adjustment by using a curved frame section with wheel axes at either end of the frame, and the frame may be flipped over to alter seat height. To minimise the height, the frame is in a concave configuration when viewed from the side and the seat assembly is mounted on the frame about a low point in the frame when assembled. Conversely, to increase the seat height, the frame is flipped over to present a convex side profile and the same seat assembly also flipped resulting in the seat assembly being located about the high point of the frame.
An alternative art product has two adjoining frame sections that pivot in a vertical plane about an axis situated at a mid-point between the frame sections. The sections are held in place using pins that pass through set apertures in the frame sections off set from the pivot axis. Seat height is adjusted to one of three fixed points by removing the pins, adjusting the rear frame section angle relative to the front section and re-fixing the frame sections together again in a pre-set position via the pins. The seat and seat-post are fixedly attached to the front frame section and not adjustable resulting in the seat alignment moving away from an optimum position when the frame is adjusted.
It would be useful to increase the range of size adjustment; offer greater flexibility in height adjustment; allow adjustment in seat alignment independent of the frame height adjustment; or at least provide the public with a choice.
For the purpose of this specification the term ‘comprise’ and grammatical variations thereof shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements.
Further aspects and advantages of the height adjustable bike will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.